The present invention relates to an automated livestock feeder. The feeder utilizes a single speed pump with a vacuum switch activated selector valve to regulate the flow of formula. The feeder controller is capable of delivering a predetermined amount of formula to each animal and records the amount of formula actually consumed by each animal.
The most labor intensive task of raising livestock contained in individual stalls, such as veal calves, is the task of feeding. Nearly all veal calves are fed by a system that requires an operator to blend milk powder with hot water in a large tank. Each animal has his own stall, so the operator must meter a portion of the prepared feed into a pail for each animal with a pump and hose system. This requires an operator to be present at each feeding. To meet this labor scheduling requirement, feeding is generally limited to twice per day, at twelve hour intervals. There is also an opportunity for error in measuring the ingredients and in measuring the portions for each animal. It has been shown that more frequent feeding of the animals will produce more efficient weight gains. The only practical way to increase the number of feedings is to use an automatic feeding system which can operate several hours each day, or continuously, without the need for constant human involvement.
While automatic feeding systems have been developed, one or more shortcomings of these systems has prevented them from being successfully marketed. As a result, where livestock is raised in individual stalls, the feeding is still performed manually.
The automated livestock feeder of the present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of known automatic feeders resulting in a marketable system. The feeder of the present invention includes a mixing system, a formula delivery system and a controller which automates the operation of the formula mixing and delivery. The mixing system includes a mixing tank in which water and dry feed are mixed to form a liquid formula. The mixing tank is supported on a scale to enable the quantities of the individual ingredients to be weighed as they are introduced into the mixing tank. Once the formula is mixed, it is pumped from the mixing tank into a feed tank which is also supported on a scale for continuous monitoring of the quantity of formula within the feed tank. Formula is then pumped from the feed tank, through a flexible hose, to the delivery system.
The delivery system includes a traveler which moves about the barn from one stall to the next, delivering the liquid formula to the animal in each stall. The traveler includes a nipple through which the animals receive the formula by sucking. The traveler moves about the barn along a predetermined path past a number of stalls, stopping at each stall for the animal in each stall to receive formula. Each trip of the traveler along its path, is referred to as a feeding cycle.
During each feeding cycle, the formula is continuously pumped from the feed tank. An electro-mechanical selector valve in the formula line is controlled by a vacuum switch coupled to the nipple on the traveler. When an animal sucks on the nipple, producing a vacuum, the vacuum switch will close, moving the selector valve to a position in which formula is pumped to the nipple. Without the vacuum, the selector valve is moved to a position in which the pumped formula is recirculated back into the feed tank. The recirculation of the formula maintains the formula solids in suspension. When the traveler is moving between stalls or when a particular animal is sucking the formula at a rate slower than it is being pumped, the selector valve changes positions to recirculate the formula.
The controller fully controls all functions of both the formula mixing and delivery. The controller also records the amount of formula consumed by each animal and is programmable to provide a specific quantity of formula to each animal.
During each feeding cycle, several batches of formula are mixed in the mixing tank and supplied to the feed tank. It is one advantage of the present invention that as the traveler nears the end of a feeding cycle, the controller will determine the amount of additional formula required to complete the feeding cycle and mix a partial batch of formula. This ensures that there is no formula left over after the feeding cycle has been completed.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.